This invention relates generally to crown support carriers and more particularly to an improved crown support carrier production blank and erected carrier having improved corner resistance and improved appearance of the overall package.
It is known in the prior art of crown support carriers to provide a carrier which is positioned over the necks of the bottles to be supported in the carrier with a plurality of sunburst openings holding the bottles within the carrier. Carriers of this type may be made of paperboard, plastic or other suitable materials and may come in a variety of shapes. For example the U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,275, issued Oct. 24, 1972 to Raymond E. Deasy shows a crown cupport carrier having a flat central panel in combination with two downwardly inclined triangular flanges or side panels. Another variation of a typical type of crown support carrier manufactured in plastic would be shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,094, issued Feb. 13, 1979 to James W. Berry et.al. This carrier is formed from a single rigid plastic sheet and contains a generally sinusoidal type peripheral wall extending downwardly from the outer margins of the flat top panel to merge with a peripheral skirt around the carrier.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,149 issued Feb. 26, 1980 to James R. Oliff et. al. is a paperboard carrier having a flat top surface with a plurality of sunburst features in which downwardly positioned side and end walls are held together by a single anchoring tab positioned at each corner of the carrier.